The Wish of May
by SatoHaruRock
Summary: Ash and May are on their way to the Orange Islands for some vacations...Ash and May...Alone...Both of them...With a Dratini?But what will happen there?/Chapter 4 Up!Please, review!Thanks!AdvanceShipping AshxMay SatoHaru
1. A beautiful reunion with a THAT?

This story takes place after the Sinnoh League, with Ash being the champion after beating Cynthia in the final and May winning the Grand Festival in Johto. Long time without writing…Well, let's begin!!!

I don't own any pokemon characters or pokemon!

----------------------Chapter 1: A beautiful reunion…With a THAT!?-------------

One more day…Only one more day…And she can't stop thinking about Ash…She's going to see the one that she loves in just one day, and she can't wait. She's too excited about seen _Ash_. She wants to see him, no matter what. She wants to hug him, to tell him jokes, and more importantly, to tell about her feelings. From what she heard, Ash is now the Champion of the Sinnoh League.

"Just one more day…I can't wait…Ash…" she said, getting a little red after saying the name of the pokemon trainer.

Glaceon just nodded. The Fresh Snow pokemon just got comfortable in the bed of the ship that they were taking to go to Pallet Town. Ash was going to celebrate that he became the champion. Well…He doesn't know about the party, yet, or at least that's what Delia thought. It was Delia who thought about this idea, and she asked May to help her prepare the party. She knew that Ash was going to be more than happy to see May.

May was lost, watching only the sea. She was thinking about Ash. She was so lost that she didn't notice that Glaceon fell asleep in the bed, freezing the pillow where she was. May couldn't stop thinking in Ash.

"Ash…" She said as she returned to the bed. It was the about time to sleep. She got comfortable near Glaceon, just after she noticed the frozen pillow. She just laught in silence.

"Ash…I want to see you again…I want to tell you about…"She said as she fell asleep, too.

-------------

"Man…I'm too tired…" the pokemon trainer said. He was almost fainted.

Pikachu just laugh at his trainer. Ash couldn't believe what his friends just did.

//Flashback//

"Guys! Why are you leaving!?" Ash said in a very angry tone.

"You know that my father can't control the gym alone…I have to go back to see how are thing going…" Brock said as he just waved his hand in sign of a goodbye.

"And I have to go back with my mother, I haven't called her in a while, so I'm going back" Dawn said too, doing the same action that Brock did.

"Guys…" Ash said, a little sad just after his friends left. He knew it was going to happen, because it happened many times.

Brock had to go to the Pewter Gym, and Dawn had to return to home. He was sad, he was alone.

"Well…I'm all alone again…" Ash said. But after that Pikachu used Thunderbolt in his trainer. He then realized what it meant. "Sorry pal, I forgot about you…" Ash said laughing. "Well, at least I know my mother is going to throw a party, so she's going to invite all my friends…Or at least I hope she will come…" Ash said as he thought about a girl with a _little_ Blaziken.

//End of Flashback//

Ash couldn't stop thinking in May. Well, he had feelings for her, and he still have them. After all, he knew he was in love with May. Pikachu saw that his trainer was lost in his thoughts, again…It wasn't the first time. Ash began to trip with everything, to get hit by ANYTHING! And that just started after he began his trip in the Sinnoh Region.

"May…" He said just before he realized he was in the floor. He just tripped with a little rock. Or that's what he thought. When he turned to see with what he tripped, he opened his eyes VERY big.

He wasn't expecting to see THAT. He just slipped with THAT. Even Pikachu was surprised to see THAT.

"What the-? What is doing here that thing?" Ash said, surprised to see THAT.

-------------

Next day

May just arrived at Pallet Town after a very long trip on the ship. She felt very happy, after all, she was going to see Ash. Even thinking in that name made her blush, and not a tiny or little blush, a VERY big blush. Glaceon just stared at her trainer, noticing that she was getting very red. She just stayed at the door of the Ketchum's house. She was getting red; again, just to think on how was going to welcome her Ash.

"Think of something nice, think of something nice…" She said as she began to think in Ash welcoming her with a kiss in her lips, making her blush again. "Better not think of something nice…" She added. She then began to open the door. Well, she was almost going to open de door, just when she heard that someone was calling her.

"MAY!!!"

She then turned back just to see the person she came to see. Yes, it was Ash. She looked in his eyes, and didn't move, and Ash did the same. After a few seconds, May hugged him. Ash got red after he felt some warm hands in his back. May just wished that that could take all her life, as it felt amazing.

"Ash…" She said, not getting away from him. "Time without feeling this…" She added.

"I know…" He said just before he realized what he said, but he didn't bothered with that, as it felt the best he felt in quite a time.

"But Ash…" May said, with a face that looked confused. "What are you holding?" She asked to the trainer.

"Well, you see…It's a very funny story…" Ash said, laughing, as he showed May THAT.

"Woah!!!Why do you have-" She said, surprised.

"As I said…It's a very funny story…" Ash said, as he interrupted the coordinator. Pikachu just laughed silently, to not disturb the _couple_, or the _almost-couple_.

"Well, you got a lot of time, since I'm going to stay here for a month…" She said looking at Ash in a aggressive mode.

----------------------------------------------

Well, that's the first chapter about this story, I know it's not good or bad, it's just that it's a long time after the last story I wrote (and didn't finished(Planning to finish it this summer)). Well, as you see, I'm kinda bad at grammar, so if someone could help me, I would be happy(It's because I'm Mexican, but I know some English). Well, thanks for reading the story, and please Review it!


	2. The mysterious egg and a romantic moment

Well, here it's the second chapter, sorry I updated this late, but I had some work at my job, but anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokemon or characters

----------------------Chapter 1: The mysterious egg and a romantic moment-------------

//Flashback//

"What the-? What is doing here that thing?" Ash said. He was surprised to see an egg in the road to his house, but what he was surprised to see is that there wasn't any Pokemon near the egg, so he thought it was an abandoned egg.

"Pika!" Said his partner. Pikachu was just staring at the egg and his trainer.

"Well, looks like we'll have to take care of the egg for a while…" Said Ash. He picked the egg and then he continued his way.

//End of Flashblack//

"Ohh…So that's what happened…" May said. She couldn't stop looking at Ash. She had the egg in her arms, but still she couldn't look at the egg, she was looking at the guy. She felt something, something that she never felt for another guy, well, she felt something like this to Drew, but then when May started her journey in Johto, she started to fell this for Ash.

"Yeah, but I don't know what kind of Pokemon will come out…" Ash said looking at the egg May was holding. The white egg had some little purple points. He really was wondering, what will come out. He then felt that someone was watching him. He turned to see that May was the one looking at him.

Her eyes had like a wondering look, but not about the egg, instead, it was something about him. He then, noticed the beauty of May, but, well, 2 years changed her. Her hair was now all spread, not separated anymore, but now she was a little taller now and her eyes were like, you could look at them and not get tired of them.

He didn't changed a lot, his hair was still the same. But he was taller too, and his clothes weren't the same when both of them traveled in all Hoenn. And he was quite more strong. When they realized they were looking at each other, they both blushed and took their eyes to somewhere in the living room. Ash's mom wasn't at home, she went for some food for the celebration but she was going to get home at any moment.

While she was looking at the house, she then noticed something in the wall, it was in a frame. Then she put the egg in the couch. Glaceon started to smell the egg and then Pikach started to explain everything. She stood up and walked towards it. She couldn't believe was she was watching. It was a photo of her and Ash, together hugging each other. She couldn't forget that moment; it was in a Christmas Eve, after Ash gave her the present he bought for her. While she started to remember that moment, she saw something shiny in the left upper corner, like a little medal. It was the half ribbon that they both won at the last Contest they entered together. She was almost going to cry, but suddenly she felt a hand in her shoulder, it was Ash's hand. He then stood up next to her, still with his hand in the shoulder of the girl.

"I really love that ribbon" Ash said. "I still can remember everything from that day…It was so perfect…" He continued.

"Well, it's something I value too. " May said, starting to blush a little. "I have my own half ribbon with myself too. " She said as she started to look at the ribbon in the pockets of the shorts she was wearing. "Here" She added. She then showed Ash the half ribbon.

"Y-y-you r-really have it with you!!"Ash shouted.

"Yes, it's something I really…I really…love…" May said. She then started to fell red, she was getting red. "And why do you have it in a frame?" She asked Ash, just after she turned away, so he wouldn't notice the blush in her face.

"Well…I really love the battle we had, and to remember you and all the things we've been…I p-put it the-there so whenever I feel sad or…"He said, but then he paused. He was blushing, and he turned away, because May, after hearing the last words, she turned to see Ash in his eyes. He then continued. "Or…or feel alone, I can watch it, because with that…I remember…that you…y-you are w-with me…"

Just after these words, he turned to face May. He was blushing, too. May was very surprised. She was happy to hear these words, but was more happy after she realized that Ash felt like this.

"Ash…I didn't know…" May said.

"Well…It's just that I…May…I…" Ash said, but he didn't finished what he wanted to say. He was about to spill out everything, but then May put her finger in his mouth, telling him to shut up.

They started to get closer. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. They were just centimeters apart. She could feel his breathing. Their lips were so close that neither a mosquito could fly between them.

Everything was so perfect, but nothing can be perfect. Suddenly a light shined from the egg. Yes, the Pokemon was hatching. When they saw the light, they separated, not knowing what was happening, until they saw the egg. Then they realized what was happening.

"THE EGG!!!" They both shouted at each other, with a tone of surprise.

Then they ran where the egg was. Ash hold the egg between his arms, waiting for the little Pokemon. They couldn't believe what was happening. May was surprised, but not as Ash. He was very surprised, after all, he was the one who found the egg, so he didn't know when was going to hatch.

After some seconds, the light started to fade, as the Egg started to take the form of a Pokemon. It was a little, kind of purple snake with some little wings in the top of her head. After the light faded completely, they both were surprised.

"A-a-a-a-a-a Dratini!!!" Ash barely said. He couldn't believe what Pokemon was the one that hatched from the egg he found. The Dratini was confused, the first thing he saw were May and Ash.

"It's so cute!"May said as she took the Dratini in her arms, in a hug.

The Dratini then smiled, but then Ash realized that it was a normal Dratini. It was a Shiny Dratini, but something different was still there. Besides she was purple, the white part of her skin wasn't white, it was black. May didn't noticed this, maybe because it was the first time she saw a shiny Dratini, so she didn't care. Then the Dratini went near Ash, and sit in his shoulder, with her tail around Ash's neck.

"Well…I guess you think I'm your father…" Ash said. Dratini just nodded. Just then the little hatched Pokemon turned to May and did the same that he did in Ash's shoulder.

"And I'm your mom, that's what you think?" May asked the same Pokemon.

Dratini nodded, and then it went near Pikachu and Glaceon and started to play with them. They started to tickle Glaceon. She didn't like this, so she froze her fur, like needles. Pikachu touched it, and began to shout of pain. Dratini just laughed at this.

"I guess…We're now parents of Dratini…" May said. Then they looked at each other and blushed.

"I'm home! May! Are you here!?"

"Mom!" Ash said, as he heard his mother's voice.

"Honey, I wasn't expecting you to get here today" Delia said, surprised to see the boy.

----------------------------------------------

Well, here it is the second chapter, I know it's no good yet, but I hope it isn't that bad too. I would like to someone help me to translate some words that I yet don't know if they're right. And I would like you to give me some ideas for the adventure that they will have. Well, and for last, please read and review! Thanks!


	3. The love notebook and a promise

Sorry for updating one week later. I had things to do at school, and I barely had time to keep writing, but it's finally here, so enjoy it.

---------------------Chapter 3: Old friends and an old love--------

"Why are you here so soon?" Delia asked to her son.

"Well, I just decide to spend some time with my family and friends, like some vacations. First, I thought about going around Kanto for a while, but then I remembered that I haven't had any vacations since I started my journey to become a Pokemon Master. That's why I decided to go to the Orange Islands, to spend some vacations with my Pokemon." The boy said, trying to explain to his mom why he was home, but Delia felt that wasn't the truth.

"You plan to go to the Orange Islands again?" Delia asked, trying to make him said the truth. "I don't really think that's the reason…" She added.

"Wait! Visit Orange Islands again? Have you ever been in the Orange Islands?" May asked Ash. "Can I come with you!?" She added as she pulled Ash's arm, trying to convince him on traveling together again.

"Well…It's not a journey, it's a vacation, and there won't be any contest there…"Ash said, looking at May, who looked sad. "But you can come if you want" He added, with a little blush.

"Yay!" May said as she hugged Ash, in a way of saying thanks. This only made Ash blush even more.

"Well, now that you will travel again together…alone…by yourselves…you should get your things ready" Delia said with an annoying voice, which uncomforted Ash and May.

When Ash and May heard this, they blushed. They broke the hug and May just lowered her face, trying to ignore what she heard. But Ash turned away, trying to forget what his mom said, but he just ended looking at the ribbon he shared with May.

'_I guess she wants to come together. Then it's decided. Besides, it would be perfect. In the Orange Islands… with May… only both of us… and no one to interfere…PERFECT!'_ He thought without taking away his eyes from the picture of the frame, with a little smile on his face.

"Well, I'll get ready my things; I'll be back in a minute!" May said. She ran to the kitchen, where Ash's and May's backpacks where.

"Wait! May! We aren't going right n-"Ash said, but not finishing, because his mom interrupted him.

"Well, I'll get your you-know-what ready!" Delia said, going to the laundry room, leaving Ash behind.

Ash just suspired. He then left the living room and when to his room to get his things ready, not before going to the kitchen to get his backpack.

---Ash room---

"Well, let's see…What should I bring...?" Ash said. "Well, maybe the…No, what about…Jeez, and the…Man…I don't know what to bring!?" He added, hitting his head to the wall, so he could focus.

"Are you here Ash?"

"Oh, no!" The trainer said, turning to the floor noticing all the mess he did while he searched. "May, don't enter!"

His jeans, shirts, boxers, everything was in the floor, some empty pokeballs, even a little notebook.

"Why shouldn't I en-" May said, opening the door just to see Ash with some boxers in his hands. She was surprised, but Ash was so embarrassed that he threw his boxers next to his bed.

May couldn't help but to get red from what she saw. Then she covered her face with her hands, but she left an open space between her fingers, so she could see better his room. There were some jeans, shirts, jackets and pokeballs in the floor, but she noticed something in the floor, the notebook that was next to the desk.

She took the notebook while Ash started to clean all the mess. She saw something in the cover of the notebook, two words that surprised her so much. "_My feelings"_.

'_So…Ash has feelings…But what kind of feelings?'_

May sat in the bed and opened the notebook, she started to read something._ I will always be there to help you, even if you belong to someone else…I don't mind to look after you, I love you, and nobody will love as much as I do..._ May was very surprised to see this, she read it again and she thought about continuing, but then a hand took away the notebook. When she turned she saw Ash putting the notebook in his backpack. She was surprised, he didn't yelled, but neither told her anything about it.

"Someday I'll tell you what this notebook means to me" he said, closing the zipper and putting his backpack in his back. "But right now, let's get going, I have to go to Prof. Oak's lab.

"Ah, sorry…But you promise me to tell me?" May said, with a little blush in her face.

"You'll be the first to know, I promise" He said, turning to see May to smile at her. This made May blush even more, but she turned to the other way to hide her face. Ash noticed her blush, but he didn't care.

'_You will know in this vacation…I promise I'll tell you'_

Ash went downstairs after this, with a little smile.

But May stayed in the bed. She couldn't forget the words she saw written in that notebook. Ash was in love…ASH WAS IN LOVE?

"So, Ash is in love… But with who?" May said. She couldn't forget those beautiful words, they were for someone.

'_If those words were for me…I would be very hap-Wait a minute, why I want those words for me? I don't love Ash! I don't love anyone! Or maybe I like him, I mean, he's a good guy, he taught me everything I know, how to fight a battle, how to lose my fear to the pokemon I have battle. He even supported me in everything. Wait a minute! I don't like him! Well, I made that wish in the Festival with Jirachi. Maybe that wish__ I made…Could it be-'_

"May! I'm waiting you!" Ash shouted. When she heard this voice, she snapped out of her thought. She stood up and went downstairs.

"Finally, I was starting to think that you felt asleep in my room"

"Pika!"

"No, I was just just thinking"

"You? Thinking? Man, you really have changed" Ash said making May mad.

"Well, I'm always surprised when you think, and even in shock when your plans work!" She said in a teasing tone.

"Trust me, even I am…"

"Pika pika chu"

"Thanks pal…"Ash said with a mad face at Pikachu. May just laughed at this.

"Well, let's go!" She added trying to make both trainer and pokemon stop

"But first let's stop at Prof. Oak's Lab, I wanna leave my pokemon there" He said opening the door, and letting May exit the house first.

"Yeah, me too" She said.

"You guys leaving now?"

Both of them turned to see Delia in the kitchen's window.

"Yes mom!" Said Ash waving his hand.

"Well, take care both of you! And Ash, don't forget to-"

"I won't!" He said as he took the hand of the coordinator and started to run in direction of the lab.

---2 hours later---

"Ash! I can't believe you!"

"Well, it isn't my fault that Dratini wanted to come along!"

"But you should have checked him before, remember he's a baby!" May yelled at Ash.

"Maybe he wanted to come along with us, remember he's a baby" Said Ash with a teasing voice.

This made May sad, not because what Ash said, but how he said it. After Ash noticed this, he turned to face May. She didn't saw him, she was looking at the ground, almost with tears, but then she felt some arms wrapping around her waist

"I'm sorry" Ash said with a sad voice."I didn't mean to hurt you; I would hate myself if I hurt you. I care too much about you…"

She didn't moved, the only words she heard were _"I care too much about you…"_ . She was happy to hear this. She didn't want this moment to disappear. Ash just hugged her with more strength. He didn't want to let her go.

"Well" Said May, while she took away the tears in her eyes "Why don't we keep going?"

"Yes, let's keep going"

They kept going, with Dratini in Ash's shoulder. They keep walking, but neither of them care about something, they were holding hands.

----------------------------

Well, here is it, Chapter 3 up! Well, this is a little longer that the others 2, and I will trying to keep doing them like this. And I have a request, there was a story I liked, here, but suddenly it disappeared, "Sapphires and Rubies don't mix". I hope you guys tell me what happened there.

Oh, and the next chapter will take place at the ship, so any ideas you have, tell me. Well, see you next time, and I'll try to update it sooner.

See ya!


	4. Ash's imagination

Well, here's another chapter about this story. And as many people have already noticed, I have started writing another story. It is named _A normal life?_ And yes, it's another AdvanceShipping. I love this couple. Anyway, let's go to the story. And don't forget to review it =D.

Note: I just discovered a fatal error I did in the last chapter…I put that the name was _Old friends and an old love_ but the real name was _The love notebook and a promise_. If someone can tell me how to change that, I'll be very Happy =D.

---------------------Chapter 4: Ash's imagination --------

"May…"

"Dra-Dra"

"Yes Ash?"

"I want to ask you something…"

"Dra-tini-Dra"

"What is it Ash?"

"DO WE HAVE TO SLEEP HERE!?"

//Flashback//

"Excuse me, is this ship going to the Orange Islands?" May asked to a sailor. The man walking to the ship, but he stopped and turned to see a guy and a girl. The boy looked like he had almost 16 and the girl had 15. Well, that's what he thought.

"Yes, this is a cruiser that will go to the Orange Islands and then to Hoenn, why do you ask?"

"Well, we would like to know if you could drop us at the Valencia Island?" Ash asked.

"Mmm…Sure, why not? Let me ask the captain. Captain!" The sailor shouted. Then a man with a white uniform appeared.

"What is it now Barry?" The person asked. Apparently he was the captain.

"Well, this little couple" Said the sailor, but Dratini went to the top of Ash's head, making the sailor to notice him. "And his Dratini wants to know if we can drop them at the Valencia Island."

May and Ash just blushed at how the sailor described them. It could have been friends, or people. But it was _couple_. Ash just blushed at this and turned down his face, so neither the captain nor May could see his face. But May was blushing at touching the tip of her fingers between them.

'_Me and Ash? Well, he's cute, but we're not a cou- Wait a minute, did I said Ash was cute?'_ May thought. Suddenly all her face was red when she thought that Ash was cute.

"MM…Well, I think so. But we have a little problem about the space, there's only one room left."Answered the captain

"Thanks not a problem, where is the room?" Said May

"Well…"

//End of Flashback//

"Well, it's the only room left Ash…"

"I know, but why here?"

They were surprised to know where they were going to sleep. It was the honeymoon room. Neither Ash nor May expected this. It was so beautiful, all red, pink and with a little parts of blue. The wall had designs of hearts. There was only a bed, and it was a heart-shaped bed with a beautiful painting at the wall. There was a big TV at the wall. There was a little sofa in one side of the bed and a closet next to the sofa. It also had a view to the ocean. Yes, it really looked like a Honeymoon Suite. Dratini went to the bed and slept there.

"Well, I'll go search for another room" Said Ash starting to walk to the door.

"But the Captain said this was the only room" She said stopping him. She blushed at this.

"Yes, but I can't sleep in the same room you will be sleeping or sleep in the same bed!" He said pointing the heart-shaped bed. Suddenly Ash's imagination turned on.

_---Ash's imagination---_

_Ash was sitting in the bed. He was all focusing in something. Then May appeared in the room. She was coming from __the outside because she went to catch some fresh hair._

"_May, I have something to tell you…" s__aid the trainer. He started to blush suddenly. His face was as red as a tomato._

"_What is it Ash?" She said, sitting next to Ash._

"_Well, you see…" He turned to see May and putting his right hand on the cheek of the coordinator. She started to blush at the touch of the warm hand. "We've been traveling together since many years ago. But I have always felt something for you that I never said before" Added Ash._

"_And what's that?" Said the brunette. _

_Their faces started to get closer. May closed her eyes as Ash closed his eyes. _

"_Well… you see…" He said. He was feeling the breath of the girl. He was about to do the unforgiving, kiss her. "I love y-"_

_---Outside of Ash's imagination---_

"Ash!!!"

The trainer opened his eyes as he heard an angelical voice. Or that was what he thought he heard.

"Ash!!!You're bleeding!"

"What?" he said.

He was there, standing, but still holding the hand of the girl. His nose had too much blood that the shirt he was wearing already had some blood on it. When he returned to the world of the live people, he turned to see May. When he saw the brunette, he blushed and turned away. He hoped that May didn't see his red face. But May walked to him and stood right in front of him. Then she took out a handkerchief of one of her pockets. She pulled to Ash face, and of course, he blushed even more.

"Wai- May, what are you doing?" He asked, avoiding May's hand.

"I'm helping you, you're bleeding." She said, still trying to clean the nose.

"Well, but I can do it by myself"

"Yes you can, but I want to help you" She said. His nose was almost clean, but Ash was still trying to avoid the handkerchief. "Just, don't move"

"But, I- Can- Do- It- By- Myse-"He said, but then he tripped with something.

Both of them felt, May on top of Ash, but both closed their eyes. Dratini didn't woke up after all the noise the trainers did. May only felt that something was wrapping her. It felt warm and amazing. But she didn't know what was. Ash only felt that something was on top of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw her. May opened her eyes too and saw that Ash was looking at her. Both of them blushed, but neither one of them cared about it. They were so close, Ash felt May's breathe. Both of them went closer and closer, until it happened. They kissed. Ash loved the sweet taste of May's lips. May couldn't believe what she just did, but she didn't care. The feeling was amazing. Ash hold May tighter because he didn't want to stop it, but they had to. They separated to catch the breath. When they recovered their air, they saw each other's eyes. Ash blushed and so did May.

'_What have I done? May is my friend, and I do love her, but I don't think she __feels the same way…'_

'_All right, this is it. This is the time to tell him the feeling I have for him'_

"Ash, there's something I want to tell you" Said May. She blushed.

"What is it May?" He said, hoping to hear the words he wanted to come by May's mouth. He looked at May's eyes, they were like shining.

"Well…You see…" May said. She put her hands on Ash's chest. "We know each other for many years…And I…I've been…"

"Wh-What are y-you t-trying to s-say M-may?" He couldn't stop looking at her eyes. Those shiny and sapphires eyes were amazing.

"I-I'm trying t-to say tha-" May said, but then she stopped. Her eyes were still looking at Ash, but she just stopped. She grabbed some air and then she continued. "I…I LOVE YOU ASH KETCHUM!"

Ash couldn't believe what he heard. He had waited many years for those beautiful words. _I love you_. Those words were still sounding in his head. But he did nothing. He didn't move a little finger, and because of this May started to cry, she thought the worst.

"You don't like me, don't you?" She asked Ash, turning down her head. Some tears started to fall down her cheeks. But then she felt the same feeling that she felt before. Ash kissed her. May was surprised, but she returned back the kiss. Ash broke the kiss at looked at her eyes again.

"I love you more than anything in my life May"

"Ash…" She said. Some tears appeared, but those tears weren't of sadness. They were from happiness. She lay down on Ash, who didn't care. But then the door opened. Then a sailor appeared and it was the same sailor who helped them to board the ship.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were taking serious the honeymoon suite!" The sailor said while he closed the door. That woke Dratini, who looked at her parents. Ash and May realized that they were on the floor, with both of Ash's hands surrounding the wrist of the girl and their faces next to each other. May blushed and quickly stood up while Ash stood up slowly. May went to the window of the room and started to remember the moment that Ash kissed her and blushed at this. Ash instead stood up and went where Dratini was. He sat in the bed. Dratini smiled at Ash and went to the shoulder of the trainer.

"Buddy, you want to go outside for some fresh air?" Ash asked trying to clear his mind.

The pokemon nodded and Ash stood up. Ash walked where May was and kissed May on her check. She didn't saw Ash and was surprised at what Ash did.

"I love you May"

Those last words that May heard from Ash made her blush even more. Ash walked away and went out for some fresh air with Dratini next to him. May just stood there, watching the view and thinking what just happened. The kiss and the words that Ash said were still on her mind.

"Thanks…Ash"

'_Well…I think that wish back at the festival with Jirachi really worked…Ash loves me…Thanks Ash…'_

--------------------------------

Well, here's another chapter for this story, the first part of what happens at the ship. I hope you enjoy it; I did, well, mostly the part of the middle and the end, but the beginning too. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. And please, if you read then review it =D


End file.
